The Christmas Wish
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth Webber is having a really bad holiday season. In fact, she was downright miserable and alone. Cursing Santa, she decided to go to the store and stock up for a few days since a big storm was rolling in and that decision would change her life forever. Some Liason Christmas fluff. Rated M
1. Chapter 1 - Bah Humbug

Elizabeth Webber is having a really bad Christmas. In fact, she was downright miserable and alone. Cursing Santa, she decided to go to the store and stock up for a few days since a big storm was rolling in and that decision would change her life forever. Rated M

A/N – This one only has 3 chapters.

Chapter 1 - Bah Humbug

Elizabeth slowly pushed her cart through the store. It would be Christmas in a few days and for the first time ever, she found herself depressed. Emily was out of the country. Her family, as usual, was nowhere to be found. They had their own lives separate from her and frankly, she never gave them much thought anyway. But this year she felt so lonely and hadn't even bothered to buy a tree. The once self-proclaimed Christmas freak had turned into Ebenezer Scrooge and she was too busy feeling sorry for herself to notice that the store had become eerily quiet. Sighing, she hummed Santa Clause is coming to town and rolled her eyes. "You better start to pout, you might as well cry, cause fat old Santa is great big lie." She continued to hum, rather pleased with herself, as she traveled down the chocolate aisle. Smiling, she grabbed some chocolate off a shelf. "It's you and me baby." She muttered as she looked at the bag. Maybe she could eat her way into a carb coma and then sleep her way through the holidays. At this point, she couldn't wait to bite off Santa's head. Stupid Santa. Just how good did a girl have to be in order to get a hot guy under her tree? Was there a freaking shortage?

She looked down an aisle and saw a woman crouched down and she was looking at Liz like she was trying to tell her something. The women's eyes grew big because Liz didn't realize that someone was standing behind her. Elizabeth frowned and was transfixed by the woman's crazy faces until something poked her in the back; startling her out of her thoughts.

"Don't move." The steely voice said as he pulled her into his body. "You're coming with me."

Elizabeth's eye grew big. "Please don't hurt me." She begged.

"Shut up and do what I say."

She nodded and he practically dragged her down the aisle towards the registers.

The manager had already pushed the silent alarm and his eyes darted nervously between the hostage and the man with the gun.

"I need money now or she dies." He yelled.

The manager nodded and then grabbed a bag; juggling it a few times before he shoved some money into it and then held it out.

"Grab it." The man demanded. Elizabeth took the bag as she looked at the manager frantically. The man felt horrible but handed it to her and the gunman dragged her out of the store into the parking lot.

Jason had just parked his bike. He desperately wanted a cold beer. It had been a long day dealing with mob bullshit and he was tired. Hearing a whimper, he looked around and that is when he saw his sister's friend being dragged towards a van. "Shit." He muttered.

"No. Please, let me go." Liz screamed as she tore at his hands and then face.

"Stop it you bitch." He said letting her go in order to see what damage she had done.

Jason got back on his bike and revved the engine and the man looked up and then began shooting his gun wildly. He stopped and pointed it at Liz and Jason whipped out his gun and shot the guy in his leg causing him to fall backwards. Death was not an option right now because he wanted the guy to pay for attacking an innocent woman. Besides, he could hear sirens and there were a few people watching in their cars. Elizabeth was on the ground covering her head. He stopped right next to her and yelled her name.

She looked up and Jason held out his hand and when she took it, he pulled her up and she hopped onto the back of his bike and Jason took off like a bat out of hell. A minute later, the police pulled into the parking lot.

Liz buried her head into Jason's back. She was in shock and was not feeling well. Her head turned slightly and she watched the scenery blur by as she started to feel weaker. Jason felt her slip a little and then gripped her arm and pulled over. He turned. "What's wrong?"

Liz was trying to focus and the next thing she knew, she was in front of Jason and he quickly took off again and headed for a safe house.

By the time they got there, Elizabeth was unconscious. He carried her into the house and then made a few calls before carefully peeling off her coat to take a closer look at her. She had been shot in the arm but it had gone through. He grabbed a towel and then put pressure on it to slow down the bleeding. It wasn't too bad. When it finally started to let up, he ran for a first aid kit and cleaned it the best he could and gave her a few stitches and bandaged it.

He got her out of her sweater and then put her in one of his t-shirts before carrying her to the bedroom and covering her up.

Francis knocked and then came in. "I brought Robin just in case."

Robin walked in behind him. "Hello Jason."

"Hi." He said softly. They barely spoke anymore but he was relieved that she would be able to look Elizabeth over. "She's in the bedroom."

Francis took Robin inside and Jason finished cleaning up the living room.

After about fifteen minutes, Robin walked towards him. "She'll be fine. You did a great job with the stitches. I left some antibiotics on the nightstand. Jason, they are looking for her and some guy on a motorcycle who helped her. The guy who shot her was arrested. How long do you think before they figure out it was you?"

"I don't care."

"The police will be looking for her." Robin said firmly not understanding why Jason made this choice. "You know how Mac is. You're asking for trouble."

"She's an adult Robin. It's not like I kidnapped her. She'll be fine here with me. I'll watch over her until I can investigate this guy and make sure that it was random." He said evenly.

Robin knew that there was no use arguing with him. "Fine, I'll let Mac know that she is in good hands. Shouldn't you call her family?"

"I don't think she talks to them. I remember Emily saying something like that."

"Well, if you need anything, have Francis call me. You'll need to watch out for an infection. I left some antibiotics on the night stand."

Jason nodded and watched her go. He knew he probably should have brought her to the hospital but something had told him not to and he always listened to his gut.

"Johnny is on the way with some food and your beer." Francis said with a smile.

Jason smirked. "Thanks."

He went back into the bedroom and watched Elizabeth sleep for a while until Johnny arrived.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny brought in some supplies and then sat down next to Jason and they had a beer.

"Thanks. I really needed that after my day." Jason said.

"What are you going to do about her?"

"We'll stay here for now. Emily would want me to keep her safe." Jason said.

"It's almost Christmas, maybe you should put up some decorations." Johnny suggested. "It's downright depressing in here."

"We won't be here for that long."

"You may be here longer than you think. There's a big storm coming in tomorrow that's supposed to last for a few days. You might have to stay out here before we can get to you again. There should be enough food to get through. There's also some stuff in the freezer in the garage. The generator is gassed up and if you keep the heater on, the pipes hopefully won't freeze. Milo is putting some wood into the garage and we put your motorcycle in there too. We brought your truck so that you have a way to get out if there was an emergency."

Jason slightly smiled. "You just thought of everything didn't you?"

Johnny smiled. "That's why you pay me the big bucks. What do you want me to tell Sonny?"

Jason shrugged. "Tell him I'll see him after Christmas."

"Carly is going to have a fit."

"I don't give a shit. Let her." Jason said firmly. "Michael's presents are in my living room. Just make sure he gets them."

Johnny grinned. "She won't hear about your whereabouts from me and Milo knows I'll start cutting off his toes if he starts spilling."

Milo walked into the house with a box.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

Milo smirked. "Some decorations. There's a small tree in the garage. It's all I could get on the way in that we had room for. Let it sit overnight and then you can start decorating it tomorrow." He said putting the box on the table. He also placed a bag down. "These are some clothes for Elizabeth. They should fit."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're wasting your time. I don't do Christmas."

"You may not but Elizabeth is a Christmas freak."

Jason groaned. "Great."

"Good luck with that." Milo said going back outside to finish up. He had guarded Emily for a while and had seen the two together at Christmas time. It was actually kind of cute.

Johnny smiled. "You sure you can handle this?"

Jason frowned. "Why not? She's like 5'2. How much trouble can she be?"

A bloodcurdling scream came from the bedroom and both men jumped up and ran towards it.

Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw Jason. "Where am I?"

Jason sat down next to her. "You're at one of my safe houses. Do you remember what happened at the store?"

She thought for a moment. "A man tried to hurt me. Oh my God, he shot me and then there was you and the motorcycle." She quickly.

"I brought you here and cleaned up your wound and gave you some stitches. Robin came and examined you and left some antibiotics. She said you're going to be fine."

"Damn, I didn't even get my chocolate santas." She muttered.

Jason and Johnny looked at each other quizzically.

Liz ignored them and plopped backwards onto the pillows. "So tired." She said softly.

"You lost some blood not to mention all the stress. Sleep Elizabeth. I won't let anyone hurt you." Jason said.

She muttered something and then he could tell she was asleep again.

Jason followed Johnny out of the bedroom and they sat down again.

"What were you saying?" Johnny asked.

Jason chuckled. "We'll be fine.

"I left a satellite phone for emergencies. If she gets an infection and you can't control it, I'll do what I can to get her rescued." Johnny said.

"Thanks."

Johnny frowned and thought for a moment. "On second thought, maybe you should just come back to the penthouse and hide out there."

Jason gave him a look like he was crazy and Johnny chuckled. His penthouse was like grand central station.

"You could go to Elizabeth's place or something." Johnny said.

"You're really that worried about a little snow?" Jason asked.

Johnny shrugged. "It's up to you man. At least you'd be closer to civilization."

They were currently in the woods.

"We'll be fine. I'll see you in a couple of days." Jason said. "Why don't you drive my bike back?" He said handing him the key.

Johnny stood. "Okay. If I don't see you by Christmas…"

"Now you're just being a drama queen."

Johnny grinned. "Later."

Jason watched him leave and then went back into the bedroom and watched over Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Jason woke up the next morning, it was cold in the room so he got up and started a fire. When he finally looked out the window, he was stunned to see drifts up to the windows. "Damn." He said softly.

He picked up his phone from the coffee table to check messages but it was useless because there was no service. So, he decided to cook some breakfast.

He fried some bacon and the smell eventually lured Elizabeth into the room. He felt her enter and looked up. "Hey."

She had changed into some flannel pajamas. "Hey."

He poured her a glass of juice and handed it to her. "Make sure you take your medicine."

She held out her hand to show it to him.

"Look outside."

Liz downed the pill and then walked over to the window. Jason smirked when he heard her gasp. "Oh my God, are we stuck here?"

"Pretty much but we have enough food to last us for at least a week." Jason said. "Come eat."

He prepared their plates and they sat down and quietly ate. Jason turned on the radio and they listened to the news.

"Well, it looks like we might be here for Christmas. I hope I didn't ruin your plans." Jason said.

"I didn't have any." Liz said quietly. "What about you?"

He shook his head. "I was just going to take off. I'm not really a holiday person." Jason said. He preferred to be on his own anyway.

"I used to be."

"What changed?" Jason asked curiously. For some reason it upset him that she looked so sad.

Liz shrugged. "Life—I don't know. I just didn't feel like celebrating this year."

"Then we don't have too. Milo bought a tree and left it in the garage."

She thought for a moment and then sighed. "It will die if you don't water it."

Jason slightly smiled. "Well, then I guess it will give you something to do this morning. I'll help of course, no heavy lifting for you."

"I can't have a dead tree on my conscious." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, people might start calling you killer."

Liz smirked. "I didn't realize you were so funny."

"I wasn't trying to be." He deadpanned.

Liz laughed and Jason just felt a stir he hadn't felt in a long time.

Their attention was diverted by breaking news. "This just in, Elizabeth Webber was identified as the woman who was abducted from the Quick E Mart last night. Sources said that an unidentified man saved her and then took off with her. He is considered armed and dangerous. If you have any information on their whereabouts, please contact the PCPD immediately."

Jason dropped his fork. "Great. Now I'm a kidnapper." Robin was supposed to tell Mac that Liz was safe, although he wouldn't put it past Mac to ignore her.

"Sorry. We'll get it all straightened out once we go back into town."

"That could be a week." Jason said watching her reaction.

Liz pushed her plate away. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now."

"True." He said standing up. He collected their plates and cleaned up the kitchen as Elizabeth watched. "I do have a satellite phone though. We could call I guess."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2 - Falling

A/N – Thanks for the lovely comments! * KLJLizFan – lol it was only supposed to be a one shot. * Guest – lol Jason is rather yummy. A lot of babies get birthed while snowed it lol. No there is no baby. Just sayin'.

Chapter 2 - Falling

Jason called Johnny.

"What's up fugitive?" Johnny said.

"I need the number to the station." Jason said.

Johnny looked it up real quick and rattled it off. "You guys warm enough?"

"We're fine." Jason said. "I'll call you if we need you."

He ended the call and dialed again.

"Port Charles Police Department, Dante speaking."

"Dante, it's Jason."

Dante was surprised. "Jason. We've been looking for you."

"So I gathered."

"You wouldn't by any chance have Elizabeth Webber with you." Dante said.

"You know I do. Robin told Mac she was with me and fine." Jason said.

Dante sighed. "I need to talk to her."

Jason handed Elizabeth the phone.

"Hello, this is Elizabeth."

"How do I really know that?" Dante asked.

"I can tell you what was in my cart at the store." Liz said before rattling off a few items. "Have them hold my chocolate santas for me. It's the least they can do."

Dante chuckled. "Can you give me your home address?"

Liz said it slowly.

"Are you sure you are not being held against your will?" Dante asked.

"I am free to move around the cabin. Jason wouldn't hurt me. I'm friends with his sister." She said impatiently.

"Alright, I guess I'll call off the manhunt. But Jason and you need to come in and make a statement as soon as possible." Dante said.

"Fine but it will have to be after Christmas. The snow is too deep here." Liz said.

"Okay." Dante said. "Are you sure that guy didn't hurt you?"

"He did hurt me but I am fine. A doctor looked me over already." Liz said. "We'll explain when we make our statement." Elizabeth said ending the call before handing the phone back to Jason who put it on the table. She didn't want to say she was shot because she thought Dante would demand they come back immediately and for some reason, she was not ready to go.

She stood and wobbled a bit but Jason was right by her side. "I'm fine Jason."

Before she could object, he swept her into his arms and carried her into the living room and placed her onto the couch. God he made her feel so safe. He grabbed a blanket and then made sure she was comfortable. "Rest." He said before going back into the kitchen.

Elizabeth had noticed Jason before this. How could you not? He was gorgeous and dangerous which made him drool worthy. But she never thought he'd ever like someone like her so she usually shied away from him if he came around Emily. She closed her eyes and fell asleep and when she woke up, there was a small pathetic looking tree sitting on the coffee table. Pushing herself up, she wiped her eyes and started to smirk.

"You can wipe your eyes a thousand times and it still won't look any better." Jason said seriously.

She turned her head and saw him sitting in a chair and smiled. "You're going to hurt his feelings."

Jason looked at her with confusion. "How can you tell it's a he?"

Liz grinned. "I just know these things. It's better not to question it."

Jason fought a smile but Liz could see the amusement in his eyes. "I'm afraid that tree is a lost cause."

"You would be surprised by what you could do with some decorations."

He pointed to a box and said, "Have at it."

She got up and rummaged through the box. "It's not the best but it's doable."

He watched her walk over to the radio and turn on the station and soon Christmas music filtered through the air.

"If I'm going to have to force myself into a Christmas mood, I'm going to need all the help I can get." She said irritably.

"You mean the tree will need all the help it can get. I don't think Christmas music is going to do it." Jason said eying the pitiful looking tree again.

"Are you doubting my skills?" Liz asked playfully.

"Never." Jason said.

He watched her hum and hold up a few ornaments in front of the tree.

"Too bad we don't have paper chains." Liz said.

He didn't know why he hadn't really noticed her before. She was very pretty and when she did decide to smile it just lit up the room. For some reason, she made him feel calm.

"Come help me." She said looking over at him.

Jason got up and walked towards her. "What do you need?"

"I just found some construction paper at the bottom. I need you to cut them into strips and then we'll glue them and make paper chains."

Jason looked at her uncertainly. "Okay."

He went and got some scissors from the kitchen and found some glue in the drawer. Elizabeth showed him how to do it a few times and then they worked together to put them together.

Elizabeth grinned. "Perfect."

Jason looked at her skeptically and she burst into laughter and he couldn't help it and followed. Her laughter and smile was contagious. He helped her string it around the tree and then hang the crazy assortment of ornaments. Liz stepped back and smiled. "You have to admit, it looks much better."

Jason grunted and Liz laughed again.

"I haven't felt like laughing in quite a while. "Thanks." She said softly.

He hated the look of sadness that had briefly encompassed her face and never wanted to see it there again. "Any time."

"Star or angel?"

Jason looked at the two toppers in her hand. "Angel because they look over us."

Liz smiled. "Then an angel it is." She said handing it to him. He struggled to get it to stay on the top of the tree and finally managed to secure it.

Liz clapped and gave him a quick hug. "Merry Christmas Jason."

He smiled. "Merry Christmas Elizabeth."

He made her some hot chocolate and they sat on the couch as the music played in the background.

"Jason, why don't you spend the holidays with the Quartermaines?"

He made a funny noise and she immediately regretted asking. "We—we don't get along." He sputtered. "Have you met them?"

Liz laughed. "You know I have. I know they are crazy but Jason family is important. It's only when you don't have them around that you realize how nice it would be if they were here." She said sadly.

"Is that why you're so sad Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "Partly. My family doesn't want to be around me. It gets harder around the holidays to accept. Usually, I have Emily to distract me."

"Then I guess they must be stupid idiots." He said angrily. Anyone who didn't see how great she was he considered a moron.

She looked up at him with surprise and then smiled. "Thank you for saying that."

"You're a wonderful person Elizabeth. If they can't see that then they don't deserve to be around you." He said softly.

She blushed and he was again mesmerized by her. Having Jason sitting so close was unnerving to Elizabeth as well. He was the epitome of hotness and she practically shuddered every time she looked into his incredible blue eyes. Perhaps she wouldn't bite Santa's head off. She'd just nibble on his legs. A girl had to get her chocolate fix somehow.

Jason cleared his throat and looked away before he kissed her like he wanted to. It was suddenly way to hot in the room.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked curiously. Someone as tempting as Jason would clearly be taken. But, she still hoped he didn't.

"No." He said flatly.

"Why?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess I haven't met the right person."

"Oh." Elizabeth said quietly.

"What about you?"

She shook her head. "No. I had someone but we're not together anymore."

"Why?"

She frowned. "It's a long story but let's just say it involved Helena Cassadine and the fact that he slept with my sister didn't help either."

Jason was shocked. "What?"

"I know. But, I'm rid of the toad so that's all that matters." She said smiling.

"He clearly didn't value what he had." Jason said.

She looked up at him. "You think so?"

"I know so." He said quietly.

She put her chocolate down and then turned on her side and pulled her knees onto the couch as she laid her head on the back cushion. "You probably still see me as a kid who hung out with your sister, but I'm not a kid Jason. I've been through a lot and Lucky hurt me badly. It's just hard to see myself as enough sometimes." She said softly.

Jason reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Maybe you just need the right person; someone you can trust and can believe when they tell you how beautiful you are—because you are beautiful Elizabeth." His voice rasping with emotion.

She let out the breath she was holding and a tear slid down her face and Jason wiped it away and then pulled her onto his lap.

Liz was shocked at first but then contently nuzzled against his chest.

"If you'll let me, I'll try to make sure that no one will hurt you again. Do you think you could let me in?"

Jason was almost shocked by his own words. For some reason, he just felt this connection with Elizabeth that was unlike any other he had known. He wanted to know everything about her. One didn't have to be around her for that long before you saw how big her heart was even after all she had been through. She gave him hope and represented everything he had secretly wanted but didn't think he could deserve or obtain.

She looked up at him. "Yes."

He smiled and then slowly moved towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. He was going to pull away but Elizabeth threw her arm around his neck and pressed against him hard, moaning lightly as he swept his tongue along the seam of her lips causing her lips to part. He couldn't help it, his tongue slipped inside of her mouth and she tasted like chocolate. The kiss was hot and intoxicating and Jason reluctantly pulled back before it could get out of control.

He could hear her panting against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"That was incredible." She finally said. "No one has ever kissed me like that."

"If I get my way, I'll be the only one to ever kiss you like that." He said in a breathy low voice that made Elizabeth shudder.

"Jason…."

"Shhhh. Go to sleep. You need your rest."

She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat and allowed herself to dream of being with Jason and it was the best dream she had ever had.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that night, Jason took her to the bedroom after she fell asleep again and placed her under the covers. He slid in next to her and she cuddled into his body and he felt like he was home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, she woke up with something hard under her. Her head shot up and her eyes snapped open. Jason was smirking and looking at her intensely. "Good morning."

Elizabeth looked at him blankly for a second before responding. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

She reached up and shoved some hair out of her eyes. "Um, yeah." She said before sliding off his body. "Sorry about that."

Jason chuckled. "It's alright. You can sleep on me anytime."

Liz blushed. "I'll be right back." She said getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom. She handled her business and then looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was all over the place. She tried to smooth it down but her curls had a mind of their own. "Dammit." She muttered. Wetting her hands, she flicked some water off and then ran her fingers through it; trying to tame her curls. It worked a little bit but she still felt she looked like who did it and ran.

Opening the door, she walked back towards the bed as Jason watched.

"My turn." He said getting up as she got back under the covers. It was still a little nippy in the room and she certainly missed the heat of Jason's body.

God he was beautiful. She bit her lip as he sauntered back towards the bed and crawled in next to her.

"You're staring." She said softly.

"I can't help it. You look so cute when you wake up."

"Are you referring to my demented curls?" She asked playfully.

Jason grinned. "I like your demented curls."

"You say that now but they are dangerous and have a mind of their own."

He chuckled. "Do I need a guard?"

She smiled. "Maybe. They could poke your eye out."

He pulled her into him. "I'll take the chance." He said burying his face in her hair.

Liz sighed. She had liked waking up in Jason's arms. "Can we just stay here forever?"

Jason pulled back and looked at her. "That does lead to a conversation."

"What?"

"You do realize that most people are not going to be happy if you are seen with me." Jason said.

Liz smirked. "Cause you're dangerous and a bad boy?"

"Yes. My job isn't exactly admirable."

"I know what you do Jason. I'll handle it. I don't like other people telling me what to do anyway."

His eyes softened and he smiled. "Hmmmm….does that depend on what they are telling you to do?"

She saw the mischievous look in his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe you need to give me an example."

His eyes darkened a little. "Get over here and kiss me Elizabeth."

"Say please."

He shook his head no. "Now." He growled. "I need to feel those plump lips against mine."

She let out the breath she was holding. "Well when you put it that way."

Jason met her half way and then he plundered her mouth leaving her a quivering mess.

"Jason." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah."

"Feel free to boss me around any time." She said softly.

He grinned. "I thought you'd see my way."

She smiled. Best—Christmas—Ever!


	3. Chapter 3 – Early Presents

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Merry Christmas everyone!

Chapter 3 – Early Presents

They laid in bed on and off all day, getting to know each other and making out. Liz told Jason everything about her past and he told her about his accident and how he got into the mob.

"We've both been through a lot." Liz said quietly.

"I try not to dwell on it. I can't go back."

"I understand that." Liz said. "Sometimes living in the past seems easier to do because it's what you know. Maybe the truth is that we don't do easy. We're not used to it." Liz said.

"Maybe."

But he'd sure like to try with her.

"It's Christmas tomorrow." She said smiling.

He slightly smiled. "It is. What did you ask Santa for?"

She licked her lips and let out a long languid breath. "You."

He frowned. "But you really didn't know me."

"You're very literal." She said smiling. "I asked him for a hot man under my tree for like the second year in a row. I was beginning to think there was either a shortage or I did something to piss Santa off."

Jason smiled.

"But it just shows me that when you threaten to bite Santa's head off, you get results." She said nodding her head once for emphasis.

"Are you sure you're not an enforcer?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.

Liz grinned. "Depends on who you ask."

Jason tickled her and she started to laugh and squirm.

"I'll be your present but I'm not getting under that tree-like thing in the other room."

She smacked his arm. "Shhhhh, he'll hear you."

Jason started to yell something but she put her hand over his mouth.

"Behave. Now what did you ask Santa for?"

Jason flopped onto his back and she laid on his chest. "I didn't ask for anything, but if I knew you were an option…."

"Good save."

Jason smiled. "I need to put some wood in the fireplace. I'll be right back."

She moved and watched him leave the room. It had been a long time since she had been truly happy and just lying there in Jason's arms made her smile and feel so good.

He came back and hovered over her brushing his lips against hers and then taking her mouth as he passionately kissed her. His lips trailed down her neck and Elizabeth moaned. "Jason." She whispered.

After all she had been through in the past, he knew that he needed to keep it together and take his time. There was no way he was going to screw it up.

When she had recovered from his kiss, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I need you to be honest with me about something because I'll find out anyway." Liz said seriously.

"Yes."

"You didn't put the tree in the fireplace right?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Jason laughed. "I guess you'll just have to find that out eventually—if I ever let you off this bed."

She started to tickle him and Jason pinned her down. After a brief staring match he kissed her deeply making her toes curl.

"You're really good at that." She said breathlessly.

"I think you bring it out in me."

She slowly smiled. "I don't have a lot of experience."

"Then I'll teach you." He said with a sultry air.

"I'll look forward to the lessons." She said mischievously.

His eyes narrowed. "Little minx…."

She giggled. "I plan on being the best student ever."

Jason grinned. "You, Elizabeth Webber, are just what I needed."

"A straight man for your comedy routine?" She quipped.

"Very funny." He said before kissing her again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They went into the living room and put a blanket down and laid in front of the fire. Elizabeth had put some Christmas music on and they both settled on the floor. Jason smiled as she laid against his chest humming.

"Is someone getting into the Christmas mood?"

She smiled. "I guess I've got the bug again."

Jason chuckled. "I figured you would."

"Am I that transparent?" She said looking up at him.

"No. In fact, I'm looking forward to learning everything there is to know about you." He said as his eyes darkened.

Elizabeth shivered and Jason kissed her again.

"Just let yourself feel Elizabeth." He said before lightly flicking his tongue into her mouth; teasing her.

Her hand moved under his shirt and his muscles rippled under her touch.

"Now who's being literal?" He asked with a smirk.

She grinned and then yelped as Jason pushed her onto her back and devoured her mouth once again making her whole body hum with lust. "Jason." She moaned as his mouth laid wet kisses on her throat. Not wanting him to stop, her hand tangled in his hair as his lips brushed against her clavicle.

Jason stopped. "I'm not going to go that far with you yet. We can take our time."

"I don't want you to treat me like I'm broken. How would you be with another woman?"

"But you're not just any other woman Elizabeth." He said lustfully. If she were anyone else, she'd already be naked and screaming beneath him. He wouldn't want to take his time. "I want to seduce you and memorize everything that gives you pleasure." He said licking his lips. "I want to drive you crazy and I can't wait to hear you scream my name."

Elizabeth blushed under his salacious stare. Lucky had never made her feel like this; like she could explode just with words. It was heady and sexy as hell. "I need more; make me scream Jason."

Jason closed his eyes, trying to calm his body.

"Do you want me to beg?" She asked boldly.

Jason's eyes snapped open. Dear God he wanted to do really dirty things to her, but he needed to maintain some control. So he let out a long breath and flipped onto his back.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you Elizabeth. You only have to look at my body to know that." He said softly.

Her gaze went to the bulge in his pants and she blushed, wondering what it would like; aching to touch it. She wasn't used to feeling so sexual and a big part of her felt really good about that because she had spent a long time feeling bad about herself.

"I just don't want you to regret it." Jason said.

"Why would I regret it? We're together right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I just want you to know that I'm ready Jason. I know we're moving fast but it just seems right with you. You have this thing about you that is so non-judgmental. I just feel surprisingly comfortable with you and you make me feel things with a kiss that I never knew was possible. Lucky treated me like I was some fragile doll that was going to break. I don't want that. I want you to take me and show me what passion really is. Can you do that?"

Jason had heard everything that she had said. In fact, it just made him want to please her more. He turned on his side and looked at her. "Elizabeth, if I take you, that means you are mine. I want you in my life—to be my girlfriend and I would be remiss if I didn't ask you to think about what that meant. You will have guards. I have enemies that might try to use my feelings for you against me. Of course, I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

"Okay, I agree to your terms." She said quickly interrupting him.

He slightly smiled. "I also need you to agree that I am allowed to spoil you rotten when I want to."

Jason wasn't the flashiest person around but there were so many things he wanted to do for her.

She chuckled. "Wow. That really sounds like torture."

He grinned.

"I am very independent Jason. You don't have to buy me things. I just want to be with you." She said earnestly.

"I know I don't have to but I want to."

She sighed. "I guess I'll agree to the terms then."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, my terms." She said firmly.

Jason made a face and she chuckled.

"When at all possible, that shirt comes off." She said looking at his chest.

Jason smiled. "Okay."

She tilted her head and Jason laughed and took his shirt off. "Damn." She said admiring his physique as she bit her lip. "My second term is that you let me draw you."

He frowned. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." She said grinning. "I also will need unlimited bike rides. I might have been half unconscious but I still liked it."

Jason grinned. "Deal."

"And I believe you mentioned pool in one of our many conversations."

"I did." He said softly.

"I want private shirtless lessons." She said wickedly.

Jason wondered if she realized just how sexy she was. "Done but you have to be shirtless too."

Liz smiled. "Done."

His eyes reflected his amusement. "Are you finished?"

"Hmmm, let me think. For every Christmas we're together, we have to have a Charlie Brown tree."

Jason frowned. "A what?"

Liz gave him a look. "You've never seen Charlie Brown?"

"No."

"We'll have to rectify that too. Basically, I want a carbon copy of our first tree."

Jason face contorted. "Elizabeth…"

"What? He has his own personality. And he'd probably be still out in the cold freezing to death and dying of thirst if Milo hadn't of rescued him." Liz said pleading her case.

"This could be a deal breaker." He said pretending to be serious.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Jason!" She said loudly.

He chuckled. "Fine, you can have your Charlie Green tree."

"Brown and thank you." She said before pressing her lips up against his. It quickly deepened and they got lost in each other again for a while.

"Tomorrow, I will make you mine. I don't have a present so I figure a massive orgasm is the least that I can give you." He said with a smirk.

She laughed. "Deal, as long as I'm allowed to give you one too."

His face changed and he looked downright predatory. "I don't think that will be a problem."

Liz sighed. "Best present ever. I didn't get that specific with Santa. I didn't want to give him a heart attack. So, this is like icing on the cake."

Jason kissed her quickly and then got up and put on his shirt. "I'm going to make dinner. You rest."

She smiled and watched him walk out as she thought about how she went from robbery hostage to Jason Morgan's girlfriend in a blink of an eye. Emily was going to pass out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They ate quietly. Both of them were having problems focusing on anything but what would happen tomorrow. It was consuming Elizabeth. Jason made her feel so good and time was moving so slowly.

Jason cleared his throat. "What are we doing tonight?"

She looked up at him. A couple of things crossed her mind which made her smirked.

Jason chuckled. "You're very naughty Elizabeth."

"Only with you." She said coyly.

With one swipe of his hand, he could have the dishes on the floor and then have her writhing on the table beneath him.

"Maybe we should change the subject." He said with a wicked smile.

"You know, some people open gifts Christmas Eve instead of Christmas day." She said deviously.

Jason chuckled. "I'm wondering if I'm going to be able to keep up with you."

Liz blushed.

"I've never practiced that tradition but maybe I'd be willing to start if….." His voice trailed off when Elizabeth slowly licked her lips.

"If what Jason?" She asked seductively. She had never been like this before but Jason just made her want to drop her pants every time he looked at her.

His eyes were smoldering. "If it were with the right person." He said with a voice so soft she felt like he had just caressed her.

"Am I the right person?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Jason didn't answer her. He stood up and grabbed their plates and went over to the sink. If he could dive in there and cool off he would.

Elizabeth watched his body tense and she knew what she had to do. It was time to be a woman and let her insecurities go. She just wanted to feel good. Standing up, she took a deep breath and slowly started removing her clothes. Jason spun around. "What are you doing?" He asked like he was pain; glorious pain. Dear God she was beautiful. His eyes were swimming with lust and he was taking shallow breaths. When the last stitch of clothing hit the floor, Elizabeth looked up at him and said, "Merry Christmas Jason."

Jason's chest was heaving as he emitted a growl and pounced on her, taking her breath away. He slammed her body into his, devouring her mouth. His relentless kisses were making her dizzy. Shoving her hands under his shirt, she skimmed her hands down his chest and Jason groaned and then slightly pulled back and ripped off his shirt before getting back to business. Elizabeth's hands freely roamed his body causing Jason to get so hard it almost hurt. He grabbed her and sat her on the table and then started to kiss her neck; light sexy kisses that were making Elizabeth get so wet. And when he finally found her pebble which was already rock solid, he tweaked it with his teeth and then intermittently sucked and then swirled his tongue around it, driving her insane. She was making the sexiest noises.

"Elizabeth, has a man every made you come?" He asked sensuously.

She could barely think. "Not really." She answered. That had happened only once and it was by accident, not because Lucky had purposely wanted to please here. She bit her lip; that she knew was about to change.

Jason reached down and undid his jeans; making some room for his hard-on. "Lay back."

She did as she was told, wishing she had something to grab onto. She was never going to be able to eat at this table again without getting wet.

Jason kissed her legs and pushed them open and let out a lustful, "Mmmmm….." before diving in.

Elizabeth's eyes were wide and her breathing started to hitch. "Jason….." She breathed out. "Uh….."

He was licking her then sucking her; her whole body felt like it was on fire, and when he began to thrust his tongue into her sweet core, Elizabeth grabbed his hair and pressed her thighs together as her sensuous moans got louder and louder.

"Let go." He said before diving in again. His thumb was swirling over her clit as his tongue found a rhythm inside of her.

Elizabeth wasn't even close to coherent. This was building to extreme pleasure and she had almost reached her peak. Her thighs started to shake and then Jason began to hum making her almost jump off the table. He held her down firmly.

"Oh God…..oh….oh…..JASON!" She screamed as her body shook and jolted. She was filled with the most amazing bliss as Jason continued to lap up her juices; trying to set off a second orgasm and he did not disappoint as a smaller one slammed through her body making her twitch and then go limp.

Jason pulled back and kissed his way up her body before kissing her ardently. Elizabeth couldn't even open her eyes or move. Her body was still having aftershocks. Jason pulled her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. "It's not over Elizabeth." He said softly making her shudder again.

She looked at him with hooded eyes as he stripped. God he was beautiful. Her eyes widened when she saw how big he was.

He smirked at the look. "Are you on anything?" He asked. He was really hoping that she was because he didn't think the house was stocked with condoms and he only had one in his wallet.

"IUD." She said quietly. That revelation was met with a feral smile.

He pushed her up on the bed and then lowered himself so that their bodies could touch, making her moan and skim her hands over his back. He began to kiss her torridly and she matched him with every stroke of his tongue. "Mmmm…..yes baby." He said languidly when her hand fond his stiff erection.

Jason moaned into her mouth as she lightly pumped. He couldn't take it. Pulling back he looked at her. "Are you ready for me Elizabeth?"

She nodded and he shook his head. "I need to hear you say it; say you want this."

She licked her lips. "I—I want you to make love to me Jason." She said definitively.

His eyes darkened and narrowed and his mouth crushed hers in a punishing, wet, erotic kiss. Her legs raised and she wrapped them around his waist. Jason pulled back and looked at her hungrily and lined himself up at her entrance as he watched her eyes widen. Slowly, he started to push his way inside of her. She gasped as his head slipped in further. It felt so damn good. Her head lolled back as she arched her back, forcing him into her further.

"Fuck." Jason muttered as her slick walls smothered him. He couldn't wait any longer and snapped his hips and entered her to the hilt as they both groaned.

Elizabeth grabbed his ass. "Please….." She begged.

Jason started to move; pulling almost all the way out and then slamming forward as Elizabeth loudly reacted.

"Harder." She yelled; not really knowing what she needed but wanting to feel even more.

Jason grunted and began to piston; gripping her shoulders so that he could use her body to slam back onto his.

"Yes." She yelled, her body was overwhelmed with the sensations of his cock rubbing against her clit. And then Jason hit her g-spot and she saw stars and let out a strangled moan. "Right there." She said breathlessly.

Jason aimed to please. He started to jackhammer inside of her and Elizabeth became completely incoherent. Their heavy breathing and sounds of their bodies coming together filled the room. He could tell she was about to come and so was he. "Come for me baby." He demanded. Liz began to pant. "Ja—Jason." She screamed as her body jolted. Her walls were like a vice and her spasms were beating against his erection and he couldn't hold it. He thrust into her over and over as he came hard; coating her insides as his body shook. "Uh…Elizabeth." He managed to get out before thrusting one last time and then falling on top of her. She threw her arms around him; loving the feel of his body. He rolled them over so he didn't hurt her and then pulled the comforter over top of them. They laid like that for several minutes recovering.

He felt her tears fall on his chest and he looked down. "Elizabeth, did I hurt you?"

She chuckled. "No Jason. That was the most amazing…..there are no words. Thank you."

He pulled her against him tighter. "You have no idea what you do to me. Thank you."

"I'm hoping we can thank each other a lot."

Jason grinned. "I think that can be arranged because I can't ever imagine not wanting to make love to you."

She smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Thank you Santa." She said softly; knowing that from here on out, her life was going to change in wondrous way.

THE END

A/N Just a little Liason smut for Christmas. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
